


The Canticle of Trumpodies

by find_nowhere



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/find_nowhere/pseuds/find_nowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald Trump brought Sin to Heaven, and doom upon all the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Canticle of Trumpodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poisoninthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninthewater/gifts).



> This is a parody from some of the known verses of the Canticle of Threnodies, which was written by some amazing Bioware people. I've merely Trumped it up to create the laziest "fanfiction" ever.

No matter his trophy wives, his hotels, his casinos,  
Donald Trump was still a man  
And doomed to die.  
Then a voice whispered within his heart,  
'Shall you surrender your power  
To time like the beasts of the fields?  
You are the Lord of the earth!  
Go forth to claim the empty throne  
Of Heaven and become god.'

They urged Donald to ever-greater depravity,   
Rewarding him with power and more wealth.   
Arrogance became a great caged beast within Trump Tower,   
An emptiness that consumed all and could never be filled.   
To satisfy its hunger, Donald, at the goading of the whispers,   
Assaulted the Golden City, heart of all creation,   
To take the Maker's power for himself.  
  
In secret he worked  
Shady business dealing upon shady business dealing,  
And magic upon magic;  
All of his money and all of his vanity,  
He turned it all against the Veil  
Until at last, it gave way.  
  
Above him, a river of Light,  
Before him the throne of Heaven, waiting,  
Beneath his feet  
The footprints of the Maker,  
And all around him echoed a vast  
Silence.

But when Donald took a single step  
Toward the empty throne  
A great voice cried out  
Shaking the very foundations  
Of Heaven and earth:  
  
'And so is the Golden City blackened  
With each step you take in my Hall.  
Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting.  
You have brought Sin to Heaven  
And doom upon all the world.'

Violently was Donald cast down,  
For no mortal may walk bodily  
In the realm of dreams,  
Bearing the mark of his Crime:  
Hair so ridiculous,  
Hands so small,  
And body so distorted that none should see him  
And know him for a man.

Deep into the earth Donald fled,  
Away from the Light.  
In Darkness eternal he searched  
For those who had goaded him on,  
Until at last he found his prize,   
His god, his betrayer:  
The sleeping dragon Dumat.   
Donald's taint twisted even the false-god,   
And the whisperer awoke at last.   
In pain and horror,   
He led Donald to wreak havoc upon all the nations of the world:  
The First Blight.


End file.
